


Complicated but Ridiculously Simple

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Demisexuality, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hale Family Feels, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn, background Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, background Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Scott thought, Derek was into him. Stiles knew that. But Derek needed to be comfortable with himself, had to have dealt with all his issues before he’d let anything happen between them. Knowing what he did, Stiles respected that. But if one day Derek decided he only wanted them to be friends, well, Stiles would deal with that if it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated but Ridiculously Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> To my recipient, I really hope this hits enough of all the things you like and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my betas, Mynuet and Arinaet for beta-ing and helping me whip this into shape. I seriously couldn't have done it without you.

Stiles bounced on his feet, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his hoodie, as he waited for Derek to open the door of his _very own house_. 

That he owned. Stiles couldn’t state that enough. Derek owned a house. One that he had finally chosen after months of nagging by Cora and Stiles and while Stiles had seen photos, this was his first time seeing it in the flesh.

From the outside it looked, well, cosy. Not exactly a word he ever expected to use in relation to Derek. It was small, set slightly out of the town, but not as far as the old Hale house, thank god. It was close to the preserve for wolfy activities, and not all that far from the garage where Derek worked three days a week. 

Staring up at the house, Stiles couldn’t help but be amused by the fact that there were no curtains in the windows. 

Teeth chattering and rubbing his arms, Stiles glared at the door. He was freezing his ass off and -

‘You took your sweet time,’ he grumbled, pushing through the opening door and closing it before all the warm air could escape. ‘For California these are sub-fucking-zero temperatures. I nearly became an icicle while you found your way through the maze of your home.’

He heard Derek huff in amusement and looked up, retort heavy on his tongue, but it died when he actually took in Derek. ‘You -’ He swallowed, his throat suddenly very, _very_ dry ‘- you’re wearing glasses.’ 

Glasses, threadbare Henley with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, ratty old jeans and bare feet. 

It was a disgustingly good look on him. 

‘Excellent powers of observation there, Stiles,’ Derek said, turning his back on him and walking further into the house. ‘And you better have taken off your shoes.’ 

‘You have wood flooring,’ Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. 

‘Not the point,’ Derek called back. 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek’s disappearing back, but kicked off his shoes. Derek was funny about shoes and Stiles had teased Derek about it right up until Cora had mentioned that their grandma used to make them take off their shoes. Before she died in the fire. 

‘ _Why_ are you wearing glasses?’ Stiles asked, following the sounds of Derek moving around until he found him in the homely kitchen at the back of the house. Outside he could see a small but tidy garden. Did Derek garden? ‘You’re a werewolf. Shouldn’t your eyes be all super duper for all of time?’ 

‘Even werewolves can have eye problems.’ Derek opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple of mugs. ‘Hot chocolate?’ 

Stiles rubbed his hands together and blew on them. ‘Duh.’ 

Derek moved around the kitchen efficiently, like he’d been there years, not mere weeks. Whenever they’d spoken about the house, Derek had always sounded awkwardly pleased, but seeing him, it was obvious that Derek was happy. He looked content in a way Stiles hadn’t seen before and it made his chest feel tight and warm. 

‘Do I get the grand tour?’ Stiles asked, staring at the few pictures stacked against the wall, waiting to be hung up, if the nails and hammer next to them were any indication. 

‘It’s not exactly big,’ Derek said. 

‘Your point?’ Stiles glanced back from where he was staring out the window. 

Derek was staring back at him. ‘Do you think you can keep all the hot chocolate in the mug?’

Stiles winced, remembering the time at the old apartment that he’d been sitting on the table while Derek had been folding laundry (which was exactly as hilarious as it sounded) and had managed to drop a full travel mug full of coffee. The mug had, naturally, burst open and Derek’s clean clothes had become instantly dirty. Derek hadn’t let Stiles take a drink out of the kitchen for three months after that. ‘Uh, maybe we should drink up first.’ 

Derek snorted. 

‘Shut up.’ No longer feeling the chill from outside, Stiles pulled off his hoodie and dropped it over the back of one of the chairs. He pulled himself up onto one of the stools at the counter and rested his chin on his hand. ‘But seriously, what’s with the glasses?’ 

‘Eye strain,’ Derek said, his mouth curling slightly.

‘You’re a werewolf. That makes no sense.’ 

‘Well, I’m sorry my eyes and I aren’t supernatural enough for you.’ 

Stiles waved a hand at him. ’It’s all very arbitrary. You can cure chronic illnesses like asthma, mend bones and skin like it’s nothing, but your eyes can still go. I just mean it’s weird, is all.’ 

‘My eyes aren’t going,’ Derek grumbled. ‘I’m just reading a lot.’

‘How’s the master’s going?’ Stiles asked, wrapping his hands around the mug Derek placed in front of him and sighing happily, his fingers tingling slightly. 

Derek sat at the table and Stiles hopped off the stool to join him. He listened as Derek talked about all the work he was doing and then he answered all of Derek’s questions about his first semester at Columbia until both of them had finished their drinks. 

Derek took both mugs and left them in the sink. 

‘Kitchen and dining room,’ Derek said, gesturing around the room they were in. ‘Obviously.’

Stiles shoved Derek with his shoulder and grinned. 

Stepping into the hallway, Derek pointed at the door in front of them. ‘Study.’ 

That was enough of an invitation for Stiles to step forward and push open the door, Derek close behind him. It was sparsely furnished, most of the room taken up by a old, sturdy looking desk, the top a mess of papers and mugs of cold coffee. Stiles, though, couldn’t take his eyes off the floor to ceiling bookcases, already stuffed full of books. So many books. 

‘Did these come with the house?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘You had them made?’ 

‘Kind of.’ 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘You made them.’

Derek glared at him and crossed his arms. 

‘Aw, dude. Don’t look like that. I’m impressed, is all.’ He stepped around the desk and ran his fingers along the shelves. ‘But let me get this straight, in between working at the garage and working on your master’s, you decided to make all of these from scratch?’

Derek shrugged. ‘It seemed like a good idea at the time.’ 

‘Take the compliment, asshole.’ 

‘There was a compliment in there?’ 

‘You know there was.’ He looked around. ‘You know what’s missing from in here, though, don’t you?’ 

‘No, but I bet you’re going to tell me.’

‘Damn straight I am. An armchair. Like, the comfiest armchair in the world. With this many books you need an armchair for people to curl up in. It’s the rules.’

‘I’ll take that under advisement,’ Derek said dryly, ushering Stiles out. ‘Come on.’ 

Passing the next door, Derek said, ‘Downstairs bathroom.’ Then he pushed open the only other door on the first floor. ‘I think you’ll like this room.’ 

Which turned out to be a major understatement. It was all big sofas and an excellent entertainment system that Stiles suspected Cora had had a hand in picking out. There was no way Derek knew or cared that much about ratio aspects or optimal gaming requirements. 

Once he’d gushed enough and declared that he was definitely coming back to test everything out with Cora, Stiles ended up at the foot of the stairs. ‘There’s still upstairs.’ 

‘My room, Cora’s room, guest room and the bathroom.’ 

‘That’s like, half a tour, dude. You have to show all the rooms. I’m owed a complete tour.’ 

Derek sighed. ‘Why do I put up with you?’ 

‘Because I find your grumpy disposition hilarious and endearing and you find me bossy and adorable.’ 

Plus, they knew each other. Really, ridiculously well. 

Derek and Cora hadn’t returned to Beacon Hills until the beginning of Stiles’ senior year. By then the nematon had had one hell of a hold on Stiles, more so than it had on either Allison or Scott, even if he’d managed to keep it under wraps from everyone. Derek had noticed immediately and had always been around when it was fucking with Stiles’ head, meaning he had witnessed Stiles at his absolute worst and stuck with him through it all. 

With Stiles pouring out his deepest secrets and biggest fears, Derek had responded in kind and shared some of his most precious memories of his family with Stiles. Not to mention reliving every terrible thing that had ever happened to him just to make Stiles feel less alone. By the time the nematon’s hold had been broken, Stiles and Derek had a bond. The trust that had been building since the swimming pool, maybe earlier, solidified and became something important to both of them. As far as Stiles was concerned, it was the only good thing to come out of the whole clusterfuck.

‘Yeah, that’s what it is,’ Derek muttered, but he did lead Stiles upstairs, while Stiles did a really bad job of not watching Derek’s ass. 

Derek pushed open the first door. ‘The bathroom.’ He gestured to the opposite door. ‘Guest room.’ 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles checked out both rooms. The bathroom was, predictably, just a bathroom. If you’d seen one, you’d seen them all. The guest room, though. ‘Don’t bedrooms traditionally have, you know, beds in them?’ 

‘I just moved in,’ Derek said with a scowl. ‘And I don’t exactly have a lot of guests.’ 

‘We’re going shopping,’ Stiles decided. He pointed a finger at Derek. ‘And no getting out of it. If I have to, I’ll mention it to Lydia and then she’ll -’

‘Okay, okay,’ Derek said hastily. ‘We can go shopping later this week.’ 

Stiles grinned. He swore Derek still had nightmares about the way Lydia had taken over the furnishing of the apartment. It had been very stylish, but not at all Derek. 

The next room was Cora’s. The still-unpacked boxes gave it away. ‘She’s really looking forward to decorating her room,’ Stiles said. ‘It’s all she’s been able to talk about for the last week. Well, it was that or deadlines and moron lecturers. When’s she getting here?’ 

‘Tomorrow,’ Derek said, walking into the final room. ‘I’m picking her up from the airport.’ 

In the old apartment Derek’s room had been bare, blank, barren, completely and utterly impersonal and Stiles had hated it. So walking into Derek’s room, he was prepared to see just a bed and nothing more. However, to his delight, there was stuff in it. Not a mountain of stuff. But there was a knitted blanket on the bed, a painting of a pack of wolves on his wall and photos on his bedside table. 

‘The painting..?’ he asked. Partly because it was an awesome painting and partly because he was trying really hard not to look at Derek’s rumpled bed. It made him think of a sleepy Derek stretching out as he woke. It was a lovely image, just maybe not when he was standing next to Derek, where he'd be able to smell everything.

‘My gran painted it of her pack when she was young. Before she became alpha.’ 

‘It’s kind of amazing,’ Stiles said. 

‘There’s another one downstairs that’s going up in the dining room.’ 

‘Where did you find them?’ Because they hadn’t been in the fire, Stiles could tell that. 

‘My parents were going to redecorate. They had already taken down a few paintings when the fire struck. I got a call from the bank when Cora and I came back. I didn’t want them in the apartment, but it seemed… right to put them up now.’ 

Stiles leaned into him, pressing his face to Derek’s shoulder when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist. ‘I think they’re awesome.’ 

Derek didn’t seem ready to move away, so Stiles stayed where he was was, waiting for Derek. He could see the photos Derek had on his bedside table from where he was standing and he smiled. There was one of his family, one of him and Cora, one of Cora and Stiles and finally, one of Stiles and Derek. 

‘Are you staying for dinner?’ 

‘Are you cooking?’

Derek nodded. 

‘Then I’m definitely staying. It beats whatever frozen foods are in my dad’s fridge. Plus, Dad’s shift doesn’t end for a couple of hours, which gives us plenty of time to watch a movie.’

‘Fine,’ Derek grumbled. ‘But choose something good.’ But he rested a hand in the small of Stiles’ back as they walked down the stairs, so Stiles knew he was complaining for the sake of complaining. 

\----

‘Eat dirt and die,’ Cora crowed, punching the air in victory. 

Stiles slumped back against the sofa and groaned. ‘How are you this good? It isn’t natural.’

‘You’re going to have to relinquish your title as king of _Halo_.’

‘Never.’ He sat up straight and squared his shoulders. ‘Never. Give it your best shot.’ 

‘It’s your funeral,’ Cora said, pressing play. 

‘I really hate you,’ Stiles said, nearly an hour later. He collapsed back against the sofa. ‘Really hate you.’ 

Cora laughed and fell against his side. ‘Hey, guess what, I saw Allison before I came back. She was visiting Lydia.’ 

‘Shit, really?’ To the best of Stiles’ knowledge no-one had heard from Allison since she’d left Beacon Hills halfway through their senior year. Although he’d always suspected that she and Lydia still talked. ‘How is she?’ 

‘Good, I think. She looked a lot better than the last time we saw her, anyway.’ 

Stiles snorted. ‘Last time we saw her, she had Isaac’s blood all over her. And Isaac had her blood all over him. It’s not hard to look better than that.’ 

‘Point,’ Cora conceded. ‘Anyway, she’s happier. She has a totally normal boyfriend who is going to her dad’s with her for Christmas.’ 

‘Well, whoever that guy is, he’s a brave one,’ Stiles said. ‘I wouldn’t want to spend a Christmas with Chris Argent.’ 

‘That’s what I said.’ 

Stiles grinned. ‘But she’s good?’ 

Cora nodded. ‘Beacon Hills did a number on her, but it looks like she’s working past it.’ 

‘Good. Do you think Scott knows that Lydia and Allison stayed in touch?’ 

‘I don’t know, he’s your best friend. Why don’t you ask him?’ 

‘Maybe later,’ Stiles said. Even though Scott and Lydia were happy, Allison was still a touchy subject for Scott. ‘But tell me, is it strange sharing a room with the girlfriend of a true alpha?’ 

‘Say what you really mean, Stiles. You want to know if it’s strange sharing a room with Scott’s girlfriend. And you’ve been wanting to ask me that all semester. I’m almost impressed with your restraint.’ 

Stiles shrugged. ‘Well, Scott and Derek aren’t exactly friends. I think it’s fair to say that they would prefer to split Beacon Hills down the middle and never have to speak again.’ 

When Cora and Derek had returned, Derek hadn’t joined Scott’s pack, which had surprised everyone except Stiles. How anyone had expected him to join the pack that now included Boyd’s murderers, Stiles would never know. 

Although no longer an alpha, Derek hadn’t really reverted back to being a beta, either. Which made him something of an anomaly in the werewolf world. It also meant he was strong enough to keep himself and Cora from being omegas. Even two years on, Morrell was still researching, trying to find some answers. Something she kept on trying to delegate to Stiles.

‘Do you think I let those two being idiots dictate who I speak to?’ 

‘No, and I think that’s very wise.’ 

‘You don’t let it either,’ Cora pointed out. ‘In fact, you made it crystal clear to both of them that you weren’t picking a side and they couldn’t make you.’ 

‘Well, no. Doesn’t mean it’s easy. They both know how to get under each other’s skin in the worst possible ways.’

‘Yeah,’ snorted Cora. ‘And most of them involve you.’

Stiles sighed because as much as he hated it, Cora was right. 

In the end it had been Derek, Dad and Morrell who had managed to work out how to negate the nematon’s influence on all of them. Scott had never quite forgiven Derek for being part of the group who saved them or for being the one Stiles had ended up turning to when he kept on having nightmares and panic attacks. 

It hadn’t helped that as soon as the nematon had been neutralised, Deaton had disappeared. 

All in all, Scott and Derek stayed away from each other. Which was probably for the best.

‘I guess it is harder for you,’ Cora said. ‘I’ve always thought Scott was an idiot.’ 

‘You know, I’m always so surprised that you and Scott don’t get on better. You both say such lovely things about each other.’ 

Cora stuck her tongue out at him. 

‘How mature.’ 

‘Says the guy who still eats his peanut butter and jam with the crusts cut off?’

Stiles heard the front door open and tipped his head back against the sofa cushion. He could see the front door and when Derek stepped into sight, Stiles dropped his controller. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Cora smirking at him. 

Derek’s coveralls were tied around his waist and his grease-stained wifebeater really emphasised his shoulders. Like, really emphasised them. Stiles nearly groaned when he saw the oil on his arms and hands as he kicked off his boots. He must have made some noise because Cora started laughing. 

Before Stiles could glare at her, Derek looked up and caught his eye and smiled. 

‘Cora kicked your butt yet?’ he asked walked into the room. 

‘As if.’ Both Derek and Cora snorted. ‘Shut up.’ 

‘Are you staying for dinner?’ Derek asked. 

‘If that’s okay. Dad’s shift doesn’t finish until late, so...’

Derek reached out and ruffled Stiles’ hair. ‘You’re always welcome,’ he said, voice gruff. Even now, Derek still had an iffy relationship with showing positive emotions. ‘You know that.’ 

It was only after he’d left the room to change that Stiles realised, ‘Hey! Did you get car grease in my hair?’ There was no reply and frowning, Stiles nudged Cora. ‘Is he okay? He seemed… pensive, or something.’ 

Cora’s eyes were concerned. ‘I think he had a session before work today,’ she said quietly. 

Stiles felt his eyes widen in realisation. ‘Oh.’ 

Cora shoved at him. ‘Go check on him.’ 

‘Me?’ 

‘Yes, you. Dumbass.’ 

‘Fine,’ Stiles grumbled. ‘But you have to cook dinner.’ 

‘I can use a phone.’

‘That’s -’ Cora raised an eyebrow. ‘Never mind,’ he said, standing. 

‘Oh, and hey. In case I forget to say anything later, you really should visit Derek at his place of employment.’ She waggled her eyebrows at him. ‘You’d totally find it educational.’

‘Shut up.’ He threw a cushion at her face and smirked as she batted it away. 

At Derek’s bedroom door Stiles hesitated, his hand raised. 

‘You can come in, Stiles,’ Derek called. 

Derek had already pulled off his coveralls and pulled on a pair of sweats when Stiles pushed open the door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a Henley in his hand, frowning down at it. 

‘Rough session?’ Stiles asked, quietly, sitting next to Derek. 

‘Not the worst,’ Derek said at length. ‘It gave me something to think about.’ 

Derek had started going to therapy earlier that year, just after Christmas of senior year. The most shocking thing had been Derek sitting Cora and Stiles down and telling them. Morrell had found him a therapist who specialised in supernatural beings so Derek didn’t have to edit or omit details. When Stiles had found out that was a thing, he’d hated Deaton just a bit because he could have helped Derek instead of letting him stay lost. Derek didn’t often talk about his sessions, although sometimes he would tell Stiles how they went if he ended up talking about something especially difficult, like Kate or the fire. 

‘A good something or a bad something?’ 

‘Something I haven’t wanted to talk about, but I think it could be good, yeah.’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Okay, cool.’ He reached over and tugged slightly at Derek’s Henley. ‘Are you going to put that on or just stare at it?’ 

Because as much as he was okay with the things between them being unspoken and unacted upon, Stiles really needed all that skin to go away now. His fingers itched to touch, to trace the shape of Derek’s shoulders, feel the definition of his insane abs, rub along his jawline. He didn’t let himself think past touching. He wasn’t even sure it was to do with sex, he just wanted to touch and be close to Derek. 

Derek huffed in fake exasperation and shook out the Henley before pulling it on. 

‘You didn’t leave Cora to cook did you?’ Derek asked when his head reappeared, hair sticking out in all directions. 

Stiles nearly mourned the loss of skin, but he really liked the way the material hugged Derek’s shoulders. ‘Don’t be stupid. I left her to phone for takeout. Way safer.’ 

‘I heard that,’ Cora yelled up the stairs. 

‘You were supposed to,’ Stiles yelled back. ‘You’re a menace in the kitchen.’

With a huff of amusement, Derek stood and pulled Stiles out of the room with him. ‘Let’s choose a movie while we wait for the food.’ 

\----

It only took two days for Stiles to bite the proverbial bullet and visit Derek’s place of work. 

Derek’s boss pointed him in the direction of Derek and he entered almost cautiously. Derek was leaning against the hood of the car he was working on, ankles crossed and wiping his hands on a dirty rag, smiling slightly as Stiles walked in.

Stiles, for his part, wasn’t sure if he was going to kill Cora or buy her every game under the sun. This was more than educational. There was a slight sheen to Derek’s skin and his hair was a complete mess and Stiles really wanted to run his fingers through it. Maybe get some car grease in it as payback. Stiles would also love to know how Derek got so much grease on himself and his clothes. He’d like to study it extensively. For science. 

His throat was incredibly dry and he accepted the bottle of water Derek offered him once he was close enough. 

‘Hey,’ Derek said. ‘Everything okay?’ 

‘Just curious about your place of employment.’ He trailed his fingers along the workbench and glanced up to find Derek’s eyes on him. 

‘I’ve worked here nine months, Stiles.’

‘Details,’ Stiles dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

Derek snorted, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned around and went back to work, which Stiles took as invitation to stick around. Not wanting to distract Derek, Stiles explored his work space until he turned around and found Derek standing directly behind him, a look of fond exasperation on his face. 

‘Quit fiddling,’ Derek said, taking the wrench out of his hand and putting it down. He put his hands on Stiles’ hips and walked him back until he hit the workbench next to where Derek was working. With no effort, he lifted Stiles and dumped him gently on the counter. ‘Stay. I don’t want you losing any fingers and getting me fired.’ 

‘Aww, your concern is truly touching,’ Stiles said with a grin, all while trying to slow his racing heartbeat. 

Derek huffed out a laugh. ‘Tell me about your lessons with Morrell,’ he said, going back to his work. ‘How are they going?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah. They’re good. Tiring, though. And she’s, you know, kind of terrifying.’ 

Derek snorted in amusement. 

‘You laugh, but I swear she was behind Gerard’s disappearance.’ 

‘Probably,’ Derek agreed. ‘But strangely I’m okay with that.’

‘Well, yeah.’ Stiles shifted uncomfortably. ‘I’m not complaining that he’s no longer a threat.’ 

‘So, Morrell?’ Derek prompted, nudging Stiles’ leg with his hand.

‘Well, she works me hard, but I’m learning a lot.’ 

‘More than with Deaton?’

‘So much more. It’s like Deaton purposely kept us ignorant.’ Derek had sat him right next to the heater, so Stiles pulled off his hoodie, yanking down his layers when they threatened to go with the hoodie. Derek was staring, so Stiles kicked at him gently. Derek started and turned back to the engine. ‘Not that Scott will hear me say a bad thing about his mentor, but seriously, dude, I’m glad he’s gone.’

Stiles talked Derek through the things Morrell was teaching him, some of the books he’d read and some of his more entertaining mishaps. The entire time he watched Derek’s shoulders, the flow of his muscles and the way his throat worked whenever he stopped for a drink of water. 

Eventually, Stiles ran out of things to say and he leant forward, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand as he watched Derek’s hands work. Every now and again, Derek would quirk a small smile in his direction. 

Some time later, Derek spoke, making Stiles jump. ‘Is the jeep outside?’

‘How else would I get here?’ 

Derek slammed the hood shut. ‘You can drive me back to mine, then you’re coming shopping with me and Cora.’

‘What are we shopping for?’

‘House things,’ Derek said with a grimace. 

‘Cora managed to get you to agree?’

‘She threatened to sic Lydia on my house.’ 

Stiles laughed as he slid off the counter. ‘Am I going so I can protect you from Lydia?’ 

‘I don’t need protecting from Lydia,’ Derek said, scowling. 

Stiles watched as Derek moved around, putting his tools away and clearing his work space. ‘You can admit it, there’s no shame in it. Everyone’s a little scared of Lydia.’ He laughed as Derek grabbed the nape of his neck and walked him out into the cold air, waving at his boss as they walked over to the jeep. Before Stiles could complain about the cold, Derek shoved his hoodie at him. 

When they got back to the house, Derek disappeared upstairs for a shower and to change. Cora leaned against the wall of the hallway, arms crossed, and grinned at Stiles. 

‘So,’ she said, ‘educational day?’ 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. ‘So, where is Lydia ambushing us?’ 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Sure you don’t.’

‘You’re changing the subject,’ Cora said. ‘And anyway, he’s bringing you along, so I don’t see what the problem is.’ 

‘Just.’ Stiles glanced up the stairs and modulated his voice. ‘Remember how much he _hated_ the apartment.’

‘I know. Lydia knows. She’s just there to bully him into buying stuff. She’s not going to tell him what styles, patterns, whatever he should buy.’ Cora grinned. ‘Lydia thinks he’ll ask your opinion on all that stuff, anyway.’ 

Stiles rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the small burst of pleasure that spread through his chest at the idea of Derek _wanting_ his opinion on things to do with the house. 

\----

‘Dude, I am going to have to love you and leave you,’ Stiles said, bumping his shoulder against Scott’s as they walked out of the movie theatre. There were some movies you just had to see with your best friend to have the most fun. ‘Dinner will be out by the time I get there as it is.’

Scott frowned. ‘Mom said she and your dad were both working late tonight.’ 

‘They are. That’s why I’m off to Derek and Cora’s. Tonight is curry night and Derek makes the best curries.’ 

Scott pulled a face. The one time Stiles had managed to convince him to have a curry had not gone well. 

‘When are you going to get over Derek?’ 

Stiles sighed as he pulled his keys from his pocket. 

It wasn’t like Sitles hadn’t tried somewhat to get over Derek, at least to begin with. He had been aware that fixating on Derek like he had Lydia was unhealthy to the extreme and so he’d tried not to. But after several disastrous dates where he kept comparing everyone to Derek, recoiling at their touch and having his skin crawl when they attempted to kiss him, he’d come to the conclusion that when he wanted someone, he would accept no substitutes. At least with Derek, Stiles _knew_ him, liked the good and the bad, and hadn’t created a perfect persona for himself to fall for, like he had with Lydia.

‘I mean, dude, he’s never going to change his mind and I want you to be happy. Not pining over someone who’s not into you.’ 

Despite what Scott thought, Derek was into him. Stiles knew that. But Derek needed to be comfortable with himself, had to have dealt with all his issues before he’d let anything happen between them. Knowing what he did, Stiles respected that. But if one day Derek decided he only wanted them to be friends, well, Stiles would deal with that if it happened. 

‘Scott, I’ve told you before it’s not about that.’ 

‘You keep saying that, but I don’t get it.’ 

‘I don’t know how else to explain it. I realised I didn’t care as much about sex as I thought I did. I was more worked up about the fact that everyone seemed to expect me to want sex. Once I got over that, I felt a hell of a lot better.’

In all honesty, it was far less frustrating than he’d thought it would be. He was a longhaul kind of guy and sex with just anyone didn’t appeal. 

‘And Derek?’ 

It was weird having such a personal conversation in the middle of the parking lot. 

‘I like Derek,’ Stiles said simply. 

‘But let me guess, it’s complicated,’ Scott said, making a face. 

‘Complicated and ridiculously simple.’ 

‘What does that even mean?’ Scott whined. 

Stiles shook his head. ‘Look, all I’ll say is this; Derek has issues and I’m happy to wait until he’s worked through them to see if he wants to be more than just friends.’ 

Even now, he and Derek were so much more than friends, but Stiles didn’t know how to label it, didn’t care how to label it and he didn’t think Derek really did either. 

Scott’s face twisted. ‘But - sex.’ 

‘Hey, don’t you look at me like that. Your fiancee gave me that advice nearly two years ago.’ 

Scott looked down at Lydia as she appeared at his side and slid her hand into his. ‘Why?’ he asked, after a quick kiss. 

‘Because it was good advice. Being concerned with having sex was making him miserable.’ Lydia smiled at Stiles. ‘Now he’s happier.’ She levelled a stern look at Scott. ‘Just because you don’t get it, doesn’t make it any less valid.’

Stiles shot her a grateful smile, relieved that she had turned up when she had. 

‘Go,’ she said to him, shooing him in the direction of the jeep. ‘I’ll try and talk some sense into this one.’ 

‘You’re my favourite,’ he told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He pulled Scott into a hug. ‘You can be a dumbass, but I love you.’ 

Scott hugged him back. ‘I’ll see you later.’

Traffic was less horrific than Stiles had expected, so he got to Derek’s just in time. ‘That,’ he said, walking into the kitchen, ‘smells heavenly. I hope you made a ton of it because I’m starving.’ 

‘Don’t worry, Stiles,’ Cora said. ‘Derek would never let you starve.’ 

Derek rolled his eyes and handed Stiles a plate piled high with food. ‘How was the movie?’ 

‘Awesome.’ Stiles proceeded to tell Derek all about a movie he didn’t care about and would never see while Cora kept yelling about spoilers. 

\---

In the lead up to Christmas Day, Stiles managed to resist asking Derek and Cora to spend Christmas with him and, well, everyone else who would be there. Christmas for the Stilinskis had expanded from just them to include the McCalls, Martins and Laheys. 

Being around so many people - especially considering the fractious relationships involved - would only make the Hales sad and cranky. Since that was the last thing Stiles wanted to do either of them, he left them alone. Which Stiles thought showed a level of maturity he hadn’t had the year before when Derek had ended up yelling at him to stop forcing Derek to do something he didn’t want to. 

That had sounded too much like what Kate and Jennifer had done to Derek and Stiles had freaked out for a while. At least until he and Derek had come to an understanding about boundaries and when it was okay for Stiles to push and when he should back the fuck away from a topic. 

When Christmas Day dawned, Stiles woke and helped Isaac and Melissa in the kitchen. After lunch, he crushed Scott and Isaac on the xbox and sat around laughing and joking with everyone. 

Seeing Isaac happy and laughing had been a relief. For so long after Deucalion had returned and nearly succeeded in getting Isaac to kill Scott (he would have succeeded, if Stiles’ dad hadn’t turned up and shot him full of wolfsbane bullets), everyone had worried that Isaac wouldn’t recover. Especially Scott. But he finally seemed to be coming back to himself. 

By the time early evening came, everyone was sacked out in front of the TV, half asleep. Lydia was curled into Scott’s side, Melissa and Dad were holding hands and Isaac was reading. No-one would really miss him if he disappeared for a bit. 

He was opening the jeep door when he realised Scott was standing next to him, looking conflicted. 

‘Going to see Derek?’ 

‘He’s my friend, Scott. You know that.’

Scott nodded. ‘I do.’ 

‘I know you don’t like that -’

‘It’s not that,’ Scott interrupted. ‘Not really. I just. Seeing you with him reminds me of when I wasn’t there for you.’ 

‘Dude, the nematon screwed with all of us in different ways. The fact that we managed to hold on as long as we did was a minor miracle. It’s not your fault that the nematon did what it did. We were just lucky Derek was there. And, you know, Morrell and my dad.’ 

‘Go on,’ Scott said. ‘Wish them Merry Christmas for me, will you?’ 

‘Sure thing, buddy.’ He gave Scott a hug. ‘I’ll see you later.’ 

The roads were quiet over to Derek’s and he used his key to let himself in. 

Cora and Derek were curled up together under a blanket on the sofa, the tv on in the background. Derek glanced sleepily over his shoulder and gestured for Stiles to join them. 

‘What are you watching?’ he asked, toeing off his shoes. He pulled off his coat, hat and gloves and dropped them by the stairs. 

‘No clue,’ Cora said, wiggling slightly to the side as Derek pulled back the blanket and let Stiles crawl in between them. ‘The movies keep changing.’

‘Strange how they do that,’ Stiles said, jumping slightly when Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close. 

Cora pressed her face into Stiles’ shoulder. ‘You need to visit me more. I miss this.’ 

‘Please, you just miss making me cry when you kick my ass at every game in existence.’

‘That too,’ Cora agreed. 

Derek grumbled low in his throat and they fell quiet. Stiles found himself drifting along sleepily, feeling warm and safe where he was. 

\---

In between Christmas and the New Year, Stiles spent a lot of time at Derek’s. Both Dad and Melissa had taken on extra shifts at the sheriff’s department and hospital to cover for those with young families and Scott was spending a lot of time with Lydia and her family. Stiles could hang around an empty house or he could hang out on Derek’s sofa, losing pitifully to Cora’s superior gaming skills and making Derek cook them food. 

Some of the time he was helping Cora force Derek to put the finishing touches to the house, which often involved dragging Derek out shopping. Both he and Cora knew that if they didn’t, the house would stay in its unfinished state until they returned at Spring Break. 

Other times he curled up in the armchair Derek had bought for the study, working through his extensive library. Although he often found himself resting whatever book he was reading on his knee and leaning back in the chair, watching Derek as he worked on his master’s.Those glasses were just too distracting. A bit like his shoulders, and, well, all of him if Stiles was honest. 

And then there were the times when Stiles and Derek would just talk about everything and anything: while Stiles sat on one of the kitchen counters and watched Derek cook; when they would walk around the preserve; when they curled up on the sofa together. Derek was handsier in those moments, touches lingering for longer and longer. Stiles tried to bolt down the hope that threatened to explode through him at the thought of what that might mean. But, try as he might, he couldn’t quite squash the idea that maybe Derek was getting closer to taking things to the next level. 

\---

Somehow Lydia had managed to convince Cora to come to the New Year’s Eve party Lydia and Scott were throwing. Cora, in turn, had dragged Derek along with her. Which explained why he was standing in a dark corner, nursing a beer when Stiles arrived at Lydia’s place with Dad and Melissa. 

Exchanging a look with his dad, Stiles grabbed a beer of his own and made his way over to Derek, stopping to hug a few people on the way. 

‘So, on a scale of one to “I have a metal pole stuck through my chest”, how painful are you finding this?’ 

Derek grunted, but there was a small smile playing around his lips as he brought the bottle to his mouth. ‘It’s probably hovering somewhere around being used in a ritual to bring my dead uncle back to life.’ 

Stiles tilted his head. ‘Is that better or worse than a pole through your chest?’ 

‘Better.’ 

‘Huh.’ He took a sip of beer. ‘Is it messed up that we joke about all the times we’ve nearly died?’ 

‘You keep asking me that, Stiles, and I keep saying no.’

‘You’re not exactly the best person to ask, you know,’ Stiles told him. ‘Your idea of normal is as skewed as mine. Maybe more so.’ 

‘So stop asking me then.’ 

Stiles laughed. He settled back against the wall, his shoulder pressed against Derek’s as they watched the crowd. ‘You know I never will.’

Derek grumbled into his beer, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

With Derek glowering next to him, no-one came over and Stiles wasn’t forced to answer inane questions from people who thought that just because he was the sheriff’s kid, they were entitled to know how his life was going. They were left alone until Isaac approached them with two more beers. He handed them over, almost shyly. 

‘I thought you might be out,’ he said. 

‘Thanks,’ Derek said, putting his empty on the table next to him. ‘It’s at things like this I wish I could get drunk.’ 

‘Me too,’ Isaac agreed. ‘There are always so many people.’

Isaac didn’t do so well around people since Deucalion; didn’t trust himself when those around him were so easy to rip apart. 

‘I’ve seen a few people from school but is there anyone I’m going to want to avoid?’ 

Isaac and Stiles spent the next few minutes exchanging bits of gossip they’d heard about various classmates. Derek didn’t say anything, but he seemed content enough to drink his beer and listen to them talking.

Isaac nudged Stiles with his elbow. ‘Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Lydia’s looking for you.’ 

Stiles pushed himself off the wall. ‘Then I’d better go and find her if I want to make it into the New Year all in one piece.’ He smiled at Derek. ‘I’ll be back in a bit.’ 

He’d been searching for Lydia in vain when she somehow materialised at his side, making him jump and nearly spill his beer. 

‘You know, I’m surprised Derek showed up,’ she murmured, watching Derek and Isaac talking. ‘I hoped he would, but I’m still surprised.’ 

‘You doubted Cora? Really?’ 

Lydia looked around. ‘Well, apart from Cora, the only other person here he likes is you.’ 

‘That’s not -’ He stared at all the people he didn’t know ‘- yeah, okay, you probably have a point. But, hey, he likes my dad.’ 

‘He’s terrified of your dad,’ Lydia corrected flatly. 

‘What? No. I mean, why would he be scared of Dad?’ 

‘Because he wants your dad to like him,’ Lydia said. ‘I can’t believe I have to tell you this.’

‘But Dad and Melissa have Derek over for dinner every couple of weeks. How can he think Dad doesn’t like him?’ Stiles asked, feeling a little bewildered because after a few false starts, he thought Derek and Dad were getting on well. 

‘Ask him yourself,’ Lydia suggested. 

‘Don’t think I won’t.’ Stiles took a swig of his beer. ‘So, was there a reason you were looking for me? Other than my stunning good looks and amazing conversational skills, that is.’ 

‘Sad that I pulled you away from glaring at people with Derek?’ 

‘He wasn’t glaring, he was being funny.’

‘Looked like glaring to me.’ 

‘Okay, fine. He was probably glaring, but he was also getting down with the funny.’ Stiles glanced over a Lydia. ‘I feel like you’re avoiding telling me something.’ 

‘I spoke to Danny earlier today.’ 

‘You did? How is he?’ 

Aiden had died - killed by Stiles, Lydia and Cora when he went feral and tried to kill Melissa. Danny had been there and when he’d discovered the extent to which everyone had lied to him, he’d stopped talking to all of them. Even Lydia. 

Ethan had found a pack in Montana willing to take him and they hadn’t heard from him since. Thankfully. 

Although he eventually started talking to Lydia again, Danny was pretty much lost to Scott and Stiles, which Stiles totally understood. He and Scott had thought they were protecting those around them by keeping all things lycan under wraps. In the end, though, they’d found out just how much ignorance wasn’t bliss. In fact, it was way more likely to get you killed. 

And once Danny’s boyfriend was a) a murderer and b) a werewolf, they really should have told him. But hindsight was 20/20 and Stiles could totally understand why Danny wanted nothing to do with them, even if it hurt. 

‘He’s good. Loving Northwestern. Apparently his boyfriend is a mage.’ 

Stiles blinked. ‘Huh. I… I really didn’t expect that.’ After everything that had happened in Beacon Hills, Stiles had honestly expected Danny to stay far away from all things supernatural. 

‘He said hi. To you and Scott.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Stiles had given up on Danny forgiving them. ‘Did he say why?’ 

‘Only that it was time to let it go.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Danny always was nicer than me.’ He ignored Lydia’s amused snort. ‘I’d have gone years before even thinking that.’ 

‘You don’t even want to know what I’d have done to all of you if I’d been left in the dark for much longer,’ Lydia murmured as friends of her mom’s came over, cooing at the ring on her finger. 

Taking advantage of Lydia’s distraction, Stiles snuck away. He went back to where he’d left Isaac and Derek talking, frowning when he saw the wall there empty of any Derek. Isaac wasn’t anywhere to be seen either, so he couldn’t exactly ask where Derek might have gone. The only reason Stiles knew Derek hadn’t left was because he could see Cora talking to Melissa and Mrs Martin on the other side of the room. 

He was about to go and ask Cora to sniff out her brother when a flicker of movement outside caught his eye. He realised that the patio doors were slightly ajar and slipped out before anyone saw him.

His hunch proved right because Derek was sitting at the top of the steps, arms resting on his knees, staring out into the dark. He turned his head slightly as Stiles approached, and he could see a small smile on Derek’s mouth, thanks to the light coming from the house.

Stiles left his beer with the other empty on the table and sat down next to Derek. He pressed in close, the cold already seeping through his clothes and was grateful when Derek pulled him closer.

‘Idiot, you’re freezing,’ Derek said, with a huff. ‘Where’s your hoodie?’

‘By the front door.’

‘It’s not much use there.’ 

‘Don’t need my hoodie when I have you.’ 

‘That doesn’t even make any sense.’

‘Sure it does. You’re like a hot water bottle. I’m already feeling toasty warm. Well, all of me apart from my fingers.’ 

With a frown, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and pressed them against his stomach, the soft material of his sweater feeling nice against Stiles’ skin. ‘Leave them there,’ Derek ordered. 

Stiles nodded, not entirely sure he could remember how to breathe. 

He couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, all wrapped up together, but eventually the glowing face of the watch Cora had bought Derek for Christmas caught his eye. It was only a few minutes to midnight and he really hoped that no-one would get it into their heads to disturb him and Derek. There was a charge to the air around them and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from wondering - and hoping - that maybe Derek was about to make a move. 

Derek was rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ hair when he muttered, ‘Do you want to go back in for the countdown?’

‘Not even a little bit.’

When the countdown started, Derek pulled back enough for him to be able to see Stiles’ face, eyes searching for… well, something. Derek cupped the side of Stiles’ face, Stiles shuddering slightly from the warmth that seeped into his skin. 

Distantly Stiles heard everyone yell, ‘Four,’ but he only had eyes for watching Derek lean in until his lips were pressed against Stiles’.

Stiles made a small sound of surprise - not surprise that they’d got here, but that it was happening _now_ \- and his mouth fell slightly open. He sighed when Derek nipped at his lower lip and deepened the kiss slightly. Stiles pulled a hand away from the warmth of Derek’s stomach and anchored it in Derek’s hair, eliciting a moan from him. Well, he thought it was Derek, but who really knew at that point?

They kept kissing for who knew how long, until Derek pulled back, panting ever so slightly. 

Stiles whined at the loss but before he could properly voice his complaint, Derek was nosing along his jaw until he could nuzzle behind Stiles’ ear. 

‘Is this okay?’ 

‘So very, very, _very_ okay,’ Stiles managed to say. ‘You better not stop.’

‘I don’t have any plans to.’

‘Good.’ 

After a while, Stiles realised that he was twisted kind of awkwardly and his back was starting to ache. He got an idea in his head and before Derek could notice the grin that he knew had broken out on his face, he pushed gently at Derek’s chest. ‘Sit back for a minute, will you?’ 

When he no longer felt like a poor imitation of a pretzel, he clambered to his knees and swung one leg over Derek’s thighs, straddling him. To his surprise, Derek raised his legs, making Stiles slide down into his lap and they were pressed chest to chest. Stiles approved. Derek’s hands were spasming slightly on Stiles’ hips. 

‘Now I’m really warm,’ Stiles murmured. When he leant back in to keep kissing, he turned it a little filthy, licking and biting at Derek’s lips. Every time Derek made a noise in the back of his throat, Stiles needed to hear it again. Immediately. 

When he no longer had enough breath to keep kissing Derek, he peppered close-mouthed kisses all along his jaw. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked. 

Derek didn’t answer and Stiles pulled back. ‘Derek, is everything okay?’ 

Derek looked dazed, his hair a mess where Stiles kept gripping it and his lips swollen, but he was nodding. ‘I -yeah. This. Stiles, yes.’ Derek’s arms moved from his hips and hugged him close. 

‘Hey,’ Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips. 

Derek hummed, his eyes locked on Stiles’ lips. 

‘Are you scared of my dad?’ 

Derek’s eyes jerked to his in surprise. ‘What?’ 

‘Lydia said you’re scared of my dad.’ He shrugged. ‘I was just wondering if she’s right.’ 

‘I’m not scared of him,’ Derek grumbled, throwing a quick glare towards the house. ‘I just. I want him to like me.’

‘But why -’ 

Derek glared flatly at him until the reason dawned on Stiles and he felt like an idiot. 

‘Oh.’ He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. ‘He already likes you. Promise. Something about how you saved my life and kept me from going insane.’

’There’s a difference between liking the person who saved your son’s life and approving of the twenty-five-year-old guy who’s intent on being with your son.’

Stiles ignored the way his stomach flipped at Derek’s admission that he wanted to be with Stiles and smoothed a hand over Derek’s hair, loving the way Derek closed his eyes and leaned into it. ‘How often do you have dinner at my dad’s?’ 

Derek opened his eyes slowly. ‘Once or twice a week, I guess.’

‘I think he might have seen this coming,’ Stiles stage whispered. ‘So relax. He likes you.’ He ran a finger along the shell of Derek’s ear, biting his lip as he felt Derek shudder beneath him. ‘We should go back to kissing now. That was awesome.’ 

Derek started to smile, but then he was tilting his head, frowning. ‘Everyone’s started leaving. Cora’s looking for me and your dad’s -’

‘Grinning like a loon at the patio door,’ interrupted Stiles, with a groan. He glared at his dad until he finally turned away. With a sigh, Stiles pressed a couple of close-mouthed kisses to the corner of Derek’s mouth. ‘I think we’re going to get an audience of well-meaning, nosy busybodies if we don’t stand up soon.’ 

Growling low in his throat, Derek kissed him softly before letting Stiles slide off his lap and stand. 

‘Okay, now I’m cold again,’ he said, rubbing his arms. 

Derek’s arm went around his waist, and he was a line of heat down one side of Stiles’ body until they got back in the house. 

Inside the house, they didn’t get a chance to say anything to each other. Cora jumped on Derek, eager for her bed, while dad and Melissa were eager to sleep before their shifts started. All the way home and into his bed, Stiles couldn’t stop himself from replaying everything that had happened with Derek and wondering what was going to happen next time they saw each other.

\---

Stiles knocked on Derek’s door, palms sweaty within his gloves, even with the cold wind that was blowing. 

Considering that they’d been up so late the night before, Stiles was up early, but after tossing and turning the rest of the night away, Stiles had realised that until he got some answers, sleep was going to remain elusive. He thought they were on the same page, but what if they weren’t? Or what if they had been, but Derek had changed his mind in the last few hours? 

Derek opened the door with a frown on his face. ‘Where’s your key?’ 

‘Uh, here.’ Stiles jangled his keys. ‘I just. I didn’t know how welcome I’d be after...’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you’re welcome here. Idiot.’ 

The affection in Derek’s voice made Stiles smile despite his nerves and something loosened in his chest. He didn’t think Derek would be so relaxed if he was regretting the night before. 

‘So, last night was a thing that happened.’ 

‘It was,’ Derek agreed. There was an almost happy expression on his face, making Stiles feel more confident. 

‘So -’

‘Stiles, get in the house,’ Derek huffed, reaching out a wrapping a hand around his elbow and tugging him over the threshold. ‘You’re freezing. Again.’ 

‘I wasn’t really thinking about the weather when I left home,’ Stiles admitted faintly, unable to think much past the heat of Derek’s hand. 

Closing the front door, Derek pressed a hand to the small of Stiles’ back and steered him into the living room. 

‘Okay, so there was kissing,’ Stiles said, twisting around so he could see Derek. ‘Lots and lots of awesome kissing, which I really enjoyed and I think you did to, and I know there’s been this _thing_ between us for a while and I -’ He stumbled to a stop and took a breath. ‘I - what. Was this a one time thing?’ 

‘No. Not if you don’t want it to be.’ 

‘Don’t do that,’ Stiles said. ‘You know I don’t want it to be a one time thing. We’re talking about you and what you want.’ 

‘I wasn’t lying last night, Stiles.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Then we should talk, yeah?’ Really, he would have liked nothing more than to kiss Derek right there and then, but he'd been careful and patient up until then. It seemed a shame to fuck up this potentially amazing thing that was suddenly in his reach by moving too fast. 

Derek looked, well, determined and Stiles reached out and rested his hand on Derek’s sternum. ‘Hey, this isn’t a test, okay? Don’t look so worried.’ 

‘We should sit,’ Derek decided and Stiles dropped gratefully onto the sofa. 

Derek joined him, almost cautiously, curling on his side and watching Stiles. Still not entirely sure what was going on, but eager to find out, Stiles shifted onto his side, facing Derek. He left one of his hands in the space between them. When Derek reached out and linked their fingers together, Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. 

‘So,’ Derek began slowly, ‘I like you. That’s...that’s never been the problem.’

Stiles nodded encouragingly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Derek’s hand, in what he hoped was a comforting pattern. 

Derek was watching their joined hands and with his spare one, he started tracing along Stiles' fingers. They stayed like that for a little while. 

'Is... is it to do with what you've been talking about in therapy?' he asked hesitantly. 

Derek nodded, shooting Stiles a grateful look. 

'Is it Kate?'

'Kind of tangentially, but not really,' Derek said. 'You know, I only told you and Cora what Kate did.'

Stiles did know that. Apart from that one slip in the hospital with the alphas that miraculously no-one else had picked up on, Stiles had been sure to keep that under wraps. 

'She -' 

'Hey,' Stiles interrupted. 'You know you can tell me anything, right? But you don't _have_ to tell me any of this if that's not what you want.'

'I want to,' Derek said, voice thick.

Stiles wiggled a little closer and tangled their legs together, relieved when some of the tension in Derek’s body drained away. 'I just needed you to know that.' 

‘I do.’ He looked Stiles dead in the eye. ‘Kate fucked me up pretty good, you know that.’ 

Stiles nodded wordlessly. 

‘She was my first and she used my naivety and my body for her own ends. When Laura and I left Beacon Hills the idea of opening myself up to any kind of intimacy, physical or emotional, scared the shit out of me.’ 

Derek looked like he was almost in pain as he spoke and his words were halting, but it seemed to be getting easier for him the longer he talked. Stiles hated seeing Derek re-living any of the terrible things that had happened to him, but he understood that Derek needed him to hear what he was saying, so he kept listening. 

‘And then Jennifer happened.’ 

Hot anger flashed through Stiles when he thought of everything she’d done to the people he loved. 

‘And I know she magically roofied me, Stiles. You don’t need to tell me again.’ 

‘Good.’ 

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. ‘But my point is that I know how fucked up I am and why I think like I do and I’ve been working on it and -’ He grimaced ‘- talking about it.’ 

‘And I’m proud of you doing that,’ Stiles murmured. ‘And so’s Cora.’ 

‘I know how I feel about you, but -’ Derek took a deep breath. ‘But I don’t know how I feel about sex or if I like it and asking you to -’ 

‘Hey, no. We can work the sex thing out together, in time. It’s not the be-all and end-all and honestly, Derek? I’ve been pining away for you for ages. I know you know that because Cora’s told me how I smell around you on more than one occasion. I want you. I’m honestly not too worried about the rest because you’re all I’ve been able to think about for so long.’ 

‘You went on dates.’

‘Horrible, disastrous dates in a terrible bid to get Scott and assorted others off my back. I hated every single one of them. They never - I never did anything with them because they weren’t you.’ 

‘Oh.'

He squeezed Derek’s hand. ‘But you like this, right? The touching and the kissing?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Well, me too. So we take it slowly. Go at a pace that suits us. And if you want more, we do more and if you don’t, then we don’t.’ 

There was a look of such painful hope on Derek’s face that Stiles had to bring up a hand and rest it at the nape of Derek’s neck and bring their foreheads together. 

‘Stiles, you’re nineteen -’

‘And, while, yes, when I was sixteen I was kind of sex crazy, I had my own epiphany about sex a little while ago.’

‘You did?’ 

‘Yeah, because, you might not have noticed this about me, but I kind of get obsessed with people. Fixated, you might say. So while I like the idea of sex, I only like the idea of sex with certain people, or, well, a certain person.’

‘You’re fixated on me?’ 

‘Like you wouldn’t believe.’ 

Derek hummed under his breath as he brushed a thumb across Stiles’ cheekbone. 

‘So, I’m in no hurry. Plus,’ Stiles murmured, watching Derek close the distance between them, ‘there’s this great thing called masturbation.’ 

To Stiles’ delight Derek burst out laughing and pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. ‘Remind me why I like you again.’

‘I told you. It’s because I find your grumpy disposition hilarious and endearing and you find me bossy and adorable.’

Derek lifted his head and nosed along Stiles’ jaw. ‘Oh, yeah,’ he said, hovering above Stiles’ lips. ‘I guess that’s it.’ 

Stiles pressed forward and kissed Derek, going almost completely boneless when Derek hauled him closer, so there was nothing between them. 

They were still kissing when Cora came home and fell on them, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me - ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
